


(not) only the lonely

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: 4g, Canon Universe, I don't even know where I was going with this, M/M, Multi, lonely koyama, lowkey polyamory, member love, not in the orgy sadly, so it became an orgy, tamamori cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: When Koyama gets lonely, he doesn't have to stray far for attention.





	(not) only the lonely

**Author's Note:**

> i fought through the ssri to finish a bunch of wips yesterday and this is number two. i believe it was started after koyama's bout with the flu (almost a year ago, wow), when i was really sad that nobody was there to take care of him. cue fic.

Usually, Koyama isn't a sad drunk, but sometimes the wind blows the wrong way and he remembers that he's thirty-three years old and lives alone with his cat. He's already a big crier when he's sober, so it doesn't take much to turn him into a blubbering mess, instantly pulled into the closest set of arms for comfort.  

It's mildly embarrassing when it's a kouhai, even one who's just as tall as him.  

"Cheer! Up! Koyama!" Tamamori chants, shaking Koyama's shoulders with each syllable as he glances apologetically at their server. "I think this one's done drinking tonight." 

Koyama struggles to sit up straight, wiping his eyes with the cuffs of his shirt and laughing at himself. "Ah, I'm not a very fun companion tonight, am I? I'm sorry." 

"Don't you have someone to take care of you?" Tamamori asks, and Koyama turns to see him frowning. "I know there's only four of you now, but I thought you and Kato were practically married." 

"Shige doesn't understand," Koyama whines. "He loves being alone. Massu too. And Tego's always so busy. I don’t have anyone. It's been this way for a while." 

Tamamori shakes his head. "If I even  _think_  about getting lonely, Miyata pops out of nowhere with endless hugs and praise. It's like he has ESP on my heart or something." 

"That sounds nice." Koyama smiles. "I've gotten used to it, but that doesn't make it any easier. I just really miss having someone I can throw all my love at, you know? Someone whom I can send good-morning messages and take out on dates. Someone who will take care of me when I'm sick." 

"That's impossible with our jobs, isn't it?" Tamamori asks. "We're always working, and we're not even allowed to say that we're dating anyone. It's not fair to the other person to have to wait for us to have time for them, is it?" 

Koyama frowns. "I guess not. I knew that I'd have to wait a long time to get married and start a family, but I didn't think that meant  _nothing_  until then." 

"There are always one-night stands," Tamamori points out, and Koyama makes a face. "I know that's not your style, but it's better than nothing." 

"That's  _really_  not fair to the other person," Koyama grumbles. "I know there are people who don't mind that kind of affection, but I don't think I would match well with them. What can you even learn about someone in only one night? I honestly don't know how your generation does it." 

"Hey, don't group me in with those heathens," Tamamori says, sounding insulted. "I've never had a one-night stand in my life. I haven't needed to. Like I said, I have Miyata." 

Koyama lifts his very heavy head and focuses until he only sees one Tamamori in front of him. "You have sex with him too?" 

"Sometimes," Tamamori answers. "We're already so close, and we've been messing around since we were juniors. I thought all Johnny's did?" 

"We didn't," Koyama replies, hugging himself to handle the uncomfortable topic. "Or, if any of them did, I didn't know about it. I can't see Shige or Massu doing that though. They're both so picky about who they let in their space. Tegoshi too, though he's more likely to settle for a night." 

Tamamori's hand clasps his shoulder, and Koyama belated realizes he'd been rocking back and forth. "Don't get ahead of yourself, okay? There are tons of things you can do to alleviate loneliness without going that far. You said you want to send good-morning messages and take someone out on dates, right? You can do both of those things with your friends." 

"Shige gets annoyed if I message him without reason," Koyama says. "Massu might be open to going out though. It wouldn't be a real date, but at least I wouldn't have to go places alone." 

"There you go." Tamamori grins. "You'll figure it out. Then poof—no more loneliness!"  

"No more crying in bars," Koyama mutters. "Thanks for putting up with me." 

"Sometimes the kouhai has to take care of the senpai," Tamamori says wisely. "There aren't many things I can give advice about, but this seems to be my niche. Now, let's get you home. Sleep off this funk and think about it in the morning." 

"Okay, Doctor," Koyama teases, and Tamamori calls for the check. 

* 

"So, you want to lowkey date us?" 

Koyama rolls his eyes while Tegoshi laughs. " _No_. I just want to stop feeling sad and lonely all the time because I go home to my cat every night." 

A pair of arms wrap around him, and Koyama melts into them before he realizes that they belong to Massu. "When you're sad, I'm sad," Massu tells him. 

"And when Massu's sad, the whole  _world_ is sad," Tegoshi adds. "What do you need us to do?" 

"Just...I don't know, let me throw my love at you," Koyama blurts out, relaxing in Massu's embrace that doesn't go away. "Massu, I thought you might enjoy going out with me sometimes, to places or events we're both interested in." 

"If I'm free, I'd be happy to go," Massu tells him. "I like spending time with you." 

"Please feel free to throw your love at me anytime," Tegoshi volunteers, ducking under one of Koyama's arms and poking him in the chin. "You used to spoil me a lot, but then you stopped when I got older. I don't need it anymore, but I don't mind it at all." 

"So, if I wanted to send you good-morning messages, that wouldn't be too much?" Koyama asks hopefully. 

Tegoshi tilts his head in thought. "If I don't have to reply to them every day, I think that would be fine. I probably will reply, but the pressure won't make it fun for me." 

"It's definitely okay if you don't reply to them," Koyama says. "The act of sending them makes me feel good, knowing I have someone to wish a good day." 

"Then I'll look forward to receiving them!" Tegoshi chirps. 

A throat clears, and Koyama turns toward the one who hasn't said anything thus far. "You already love me a hell of a lot," Shige tells him. "If you love me any more, I'm going to have to add you to my bank account." 

Koyama rolls his eyes. "I don't want your money! I want your affection." 

"We already cuddle when we watch movies!" Shige exclaims. 

"Falling asleep on my shoulder hardly counts as cuddling," Koyama scoffs. "Neither does plopping your head in my lap." 

"Shige's such a whore for pets," Tegoshi says with a grin. 

"Yes, well, I want affection too." Shige folds his arms. "If that's all you want from me though, we can probably work something out." 

Tegoshi pouts. "I want to cuddle Kei-chan too. Maybe you can sleep over sometime and tell me good morning to my face?" 

"I have to be home for Milk," Koyama tells him. "You can come stay at my place though." 

"I have Emma," Tegoshi points out. "Do you think they could be friends?" 

Tegoshi's face looks about as uncertain as Koyama feels, and they both end up laughing.  

"I will definitely not be sleeping with you," Massu tells Koyama. "Your snoring keeps me awake." 

"I don't mind it," Tegoshi says sweetly. 

They all look at Shige. "What? I like to sleep alone. And I'm allergic to cats." 

"Okay, okay." Koyama finds himself without contact, both Massu and Tegoshi having returned to their seats after comforting their leader. "I'm fine sleeping by myself. Milk has started curling up on my head and her purrs are like a massage. It's adorable." 

"Emma tries to untwist me from the covers," Tegoshi volunteers. "I always wake up all twisted up, and she'll pull at them with her teeth to help me out." 

"I think she's just trying to eat them," Massu supplies, and Tegoshi shrugs. 

"Was that really all you wanted from us?" Shige asks, looking perplexed like the concept of Koyama only wanting to cuddle him doesn't compute in his brain. 

"I think so," Koyama says. "I am easy to please! Getting a cat helped a bit, but there are things that I can only get from people. Between the three of you, I should be a lot less lonely!" 

He's met with a sea of smiles, and he already feels better.  

* 

Koyama's first "date" is with Shige, and they spend forty-five minutes trying to decide on something to start binge-watching together to make Shige more likely to put aside time for their cuddle sessions. 

"If I have to wait for you to watch the next episode, I'll want to do this more often," Shige tells him, and like always, his logic is sound. 

They decide on an old sci-fi show that has three seasons. Anything more than that was too intimidating, and besides, Shige has strong opinions about TV shows going stale after the first couple seasons.  

Koyama doesn't care if they watch the weather channel as long as he can wrap his arms around Shige, feeling his heartbeat and smelling his special Shige scent. Shige's barely settled on the couch before Koyama attacks him, nuzzling his face against Shige's shoulder until he's comfortable, and Shige humors him with an arm up in the air until he falls still.  

"You're like a koala," Shige says, and Koyama smiles at how he can feel the depth of Shige's voice against his face. "How does someone so tall curl up so small?" 

"I'm happy," Koyama replies, a warmth he hasn't felt in a long time spreading throughout his body. "Hold me tighter?" 

He expects Shige to sigh, or offer some type of resistance, but Shige wordlessly pulls him closer and lightly rubs his arm. It feels so nice and Koyama grins into Shige's chest, his loneliness completely gone for now. 

"This is literally the easiest thing I can do for you," Shige says into his hair, and Koyama counts down the minutes until he has to move again. 

* 

It takes a few days for Koyama and Tegoshi to fall into a morning routine. As promised, Tegoshi doesn't reply the first couple times, and Koyama tries not to let it affect his mood. He really does enjoy sending the actual message, wishing Tegoshi a good day and telling him to do his best for whatever he has going on, and while he knows that Tegoshi looks at it and smiles, he wants to see it for himself. 

 _Send me a picture!_  he texts during the second week.  _It doesn't have to be of you. It can be of Emma, or anything!_  

After that, Koyama's inbox becomes Tegoshi's personal Instagram feed. He gets pictures of Tegoshi's meals, videos of Emma being cute, and whatever else Tegoshi feels like sending him. Tegoshi's not usually one for selfies, but every now and then he'll reply to Koyama's good-morning message with a sleepy smile and it's better than anything he could type.  

"My friends think I have a secret girlfriend," Tegoshi says the next time they meet up for work. "I'm letting them think what they want." 

"You're wasting your data," Massu tells him. "At least wait until you're on wi-fi." 

Tegoshi shrugs. "I don't care about that. It has to be in the moment, right? I didn't know how much I liked sharing my day with someone until now. Thanks, Kei-chan!" 

Koyama grins so hard his face hurts. "I'm happy." 

"Did you still want to go out?" Massu asks. "It's okay if you don't, but I'll be disappointed. Don't say you want to take someone out and not follow through!" 

His smile shows that he's kidding, and Koyama laughs. "I haven't found anything I want to do! It's still too cold to spend time outside. Do you have anything in mind?" 

"There's a music show this weekend," Massu answers. "I don't know if it's your scene, but you're welcome to come. Nakamaru usually goes with me, but he's boring." 

"I'm probably boring too," Koyama admits.  

"Like, old-man boring," Massu clarifies. "He'll start to get a headache after an hour and want to leave. It's not even loud music!" 

"I'll bring ear plugs," Koyama says, and Massu grins.  

* 

Koyama wasn't sure what to expect, nor did he know what "casual chic" meant, but he feels a little like he's underwater with the strobe lights and electronic music all around him. 

"Did you put something in my drink?" he asks with a laugh. 

Massu elbows him. "I don't do  _drugs_! Some people here do though, so don't accept anything from anyone." 

Koyama tries to steady himself with the table, but it's wobbly. "The lights keep moving and I'm not, but I feel like I am." 

"Close your eyes if you get too dizzy," Massu tells him. "I like it a little dizzy, but it takes some getting used to." 

"I'll say." Koyama tries unfocusing his eyes and feels a little more grounded, hopping down from the high bar chairs to put both feet firmly on the ground. "That's better." 

He focuses again and takes in the scenery. It's a small underground place, dark and smoky with a DJ tucked in the back corner. A group of people are dancing, but none of them are moving the same way. The flashing lights are so mesmerizing that Koyama stares at them, finding that it's easier if he follows them instead of keeping them in the background of his vision, and it reminds him of when Milk watches the ceiling fan go around. 

"You can go dance if you want," Massu tells him. "Nobody cares about us here." 

Koyama starts to shake his head, but belatedly realizes his body is already moving. That's probably why Massu said something, because Koyama can't stay still. He's only on his first drink, but it's not the alcohol that's coursing through his veins right now; it's this cocktail of sensory enhancement that seems to be taking him over. 

"Okay," he agrees easily, his feet carrying him to where people are moving wherever the music makes them go.  

It feels a bit like doing choreography for old songs where the muscle memory leads the way, except that there aren't any predetermined moves. Koyama hasn't paid much attention to electronic dance music before now, and he realizes that's because he hadn't been listening to it properly. It's  _supposed_  to be listened to like this, loud and surrounding him all around. The lights distract his brain just enough for the music to penetrate deep. 

He doesn't know how many songs he dances through, mostly because he can't tell when one ends and another one begins, but soon Massu's touching his arm, bringing him back to earth. Massu is moving too, sweat shining on his forehead, and Koyama wonders how long Massu's been out here dancing too, if they've been dancing together and he had no idea. 

"It's getting late," Massu says, leaning close to be heard over the music. "We have a meeting in the morning." 

"Aren't I the responsible one?" Koyama teases, struggling to make his body slow down enough to exit the dance floor. "I'm sorry, I spent the whole night ignoring you! I'm a horrible date." 

"I didn't bring you here to talk," Massu tells him with a laugh. "I'm glad you had a good time. Just knowing you were having fun too made it good for me." 

"If you say so..." Koyama trails off as they retrieve their coats and bundle up for the cold outdoors. "I feel like I drank so much more than I did." 

"The best kind of natural high," Massu says, gently guiding Koyama toward his car. "Some people like to touch and smell. I like to see and hear." 

Koyama thinks about that as they drive the distance to his place. Now that he's more stationary, his muscles ache from such an unexpected workout. He hopes they don't have rehearsal tomorrow.  

"See you later," Massu says when he drops Koyama off, and Koyama sees bright swirly lights behind his eyes for the rest of the night. 

* 

They fall into a routine. Koyama cuddles with Shige, texts with Tegoshi, and goes out with Massu. It’s enough to satisfy Koyama’s overwhelming urge for intimacy, at least until things escalate.

It starts innocently enough. Shige trailing fingers up and down Koyama’s arms, Tegoshi’s pictures getting more risqué, and Massu dancing closer. Koyama doesn’t notice it at first, and when he does, the idea seems so preposterous that he laughs it off and ignores it. Besides, he likes being touched. He likes seeing Tegoshi’s sexy side and feeling Massu’s body heat when he’s hypnotized from the music. They were definitely succeeding in seducing him, whether it was intentional or not.

When Tegoshi finally sleeps over while Emma's at his mom's, Koyama holds him tight and nuzzles his soft face in the morning while Tegoshi whines about being awake. When Massu presses behind him at the club, Koyama leans back and allows Massu to guide his movements, strong hands on his hips and harsh breath in his ear. And when Shige’s nose finds the sensitive spot on Koyama’s neck, Koyama tightens his grip and savors the rough noise he gets in return.

In retrospect, Koyama should have realized they were trying to get him into bed before they actually did, but here he is splayed out on Tegoshi’s king-sized mattress, three faces staring down at him with equal amounts of passion and hope in their eyes.

“All of you, at the same time?” Koyama gasps, the possibilities flooding his mind, intimidated and surprised and very, very turned on.

“We can take turns,” Tegoshi offers, “or we could stay where we are and see what happens.”

“I’m going first,” Shige declares, before Koyama can answer, and his eyes would widen if Shige hadn’t leaned down to capture his mouth, kissing him with what feels like twenty years’ worth of yearning. Koyama kisses back just as heatedly, his arms naturally lifting to embrace Shige, at least until they’re blocked by another body and feeling two different sets of skin.

Tegoshi’s on the left side and Massu’s on the right, both of them dragging lips along Koyama’s neck like it’s choreographed. Massu’s the one whose hand drifts under Koyama’s shirt to touch his sensitive chest, while Tegoshi’s goes straight between Koyama’s legs to squeeze the growing bulge in his pants, making him moan desperately into Shige’s mouth.

“Clothes off,” Tegoshi demands, and Massu gets to work undressing them as much as he can without breaking contact. Koyama’s kiss with Shige only breaks long enough for their shirts to fly over their heads, returning with full force as Shige’s body settles on top of Koyama’s, grinding down pointedly against him while Koyama’s legs fall open.

“I want you,” Shige says against his lips, and Koyama feels it deep in his bones. “Being so close to you made me want to be closer, _inside_ you.”

“Yes,” Koyama gets out, consenting to everything Shige wants to do to him, everything they _all_ want to do to him.

“Sending you pictures of me turned me on so much,” Tegoshi whispers in his ear, followed by a quick lick of his tragus that has Koyama shivering beneath them. “I don’t know how many times I got off knowing you were looking at me lying naked in this bed.”

“I had to fight to keep from getting hard on you while we danced,” Massu adds, rolling his hips against Koyama’s side so Koyama can feel exactly what Massu had held back. “Denying myself made it even hotter.”

“I want it,” Koyama says, his breath getting caught in his throat, and Shige spreads his legs a little more. “I want it all.”

A whirlwind of sensations take him over at once—Shige’s tongue in his mouth, Massu’s erection rubbing against his hip, and Tegoshi dipping a wet finger between his thighs. Koyama’s body falls pliant as Tegoshi stretches him slowly, taking his time moving in and out before adding another finger, and Koyama feels it all the way in his fingers and toes when Tegoshi gently taps on his prostate.

“Yuuya,” Koyama gasps, then starts at the rough growl from Shige who kisses him harder in protest. “Shige,” he adds, and Shige’s next noise is more of an approving purr. “Taka.”

Massu detaches his mouth from Koyama’s body long enough to relocate to his ear, where faint moans stimulate him deep inside. “Kei,” Massu pants. “I wanna watch Shige fuck you into this bed.”

Shige purrs again, snapping his hips against Koyama’s in a prelude of what’s to come when Tegoshi finishes preparing him. Tegoshi is three fingers deep now, reducing Koyama to writhing and choppy breaths while his hands grasp for anything they can reach. One hand clasps onto the strong muscles of Massu’s back while the other sneaks down to wrap around Tegoshi’s cock, eliciting higher-pitched moans to harmonize with Massu’s low ones.

“I’m ready,” Koyama declares, then shakes his head when Tegoshi starts to open a condom packet. “No. I want to feel all of Shige inside me.”

Shige pulls away enough for Koyama to see his face, the expression engraved in Koyama’s brain as Shige’s flushed cheeks and hooded eyes say more than his words ever could. All at once Koyama feels embraced by Shige’s feelings, interlaced with Tegoshi and Massu, and if this isn’t love, Koyama doesn’t know what is.

Then the head of Shige’s cock is pressing against Koyama’s stretched rim and Shige’s arms wrap around Koyama's torso, his head resting on Koyama’s chest like it’s any other time they were cuddling, and the familiarity has him relaxed as Shige pushes all the way in and lets out a moan that seems to penetrate him as deep as Shige is inside him.

“Move, Shige,” Tegoshi whispers, and like a switch was flipped Shige’s hips start rocking, slowly pulling back only to snap forward, his noises escalating as Koyama wraps his long legs around Shige’s waist and rocks his own hips to take him even deeper.

“You look so good,” Massu says, the praise giving Koyama a rare flash of vanity. Massu thrusts harder against Koyama’s side, his own noises growing more erratic, and Koyama’s head falls back when a persistent hand wedges through their sweat-slicked chests and makes its way lower.

Shige’s already fucking him with everything he’s got, sweat flinging from his hair as he thrusts into Koyama over and over, only faltering when Massu’s fingers wrap around Koyama and squeeze.

“Oh fuck,” Shige hisses, his voice an octave lower than usual. “ _Kei._ ”

Somehow, Shige manages to move faster, harder, deeper, plunging into Koyama’s body that seems to fuck him back with his increasingly tightening muscles. Shige ends up pressing his face into Koyama’s sternum, then turns to the side to gasp for air, which leaves him at eye level with Tegoshi who kisses him without hesitation as he thrusts into Koyama’s hand.

Shige and Tegoshi’s kiss is mostly tongues and muffled moans, but Koyama still takes a moment to appreciate the two of them coming together like this. Then Shige hits him just right and he arches beneath them, protesting three full body weights to lift his back off of the ground as his head falls back, eyes closed shut as the combination of physical and emotional stimulation swirl together in his groin, gradually increasing with each tug of Massu’s hand.

“Come for us, Kei,” Massu says, sighing in contentment like he’s the most comfortable he’s ever been with his head on Koyama’s trembling shoulder and his cock sliding along Koyama’s skin. “We want to make you fall apart.”

Koyama feels even warmer at Massu speaking for all of them, his heart exploding along with his cock as he erupts in orgasm, coming all over Massu’s fingers and both his and Shige’s chests. His ephemeral bliss leaves him even more aware of Shige hard inside him, a pointed rock of his hips telling Shige to keep going, and Koyama forces his eyes to stay open to witness the beautiful scene that is Shige’s orgasm, the flushed face and parted lips filling Koyama’s heart as well as his body.

Massu suddenly falls still and lets out a soft noise that tickles Koyama’s ear canal, his release joining the mess on Koyama’s belly as he slumps against Koyama’s side, shivering from the aftershocks. That leaves Tegoshi, who whines in frustration as he matches Koyama’s jerks in double-time and still doesn’t finish.

“Stupid medication,” he grumbles, rolling onto his back in defeat and staring at his erection like it had betrayed him. “It’s so hard to come.”

“I got this,” Koyama mutters, gently shoving a protesting Shige off of him and dragging his sluggish body over to Tegoshi. “Just lie back and enjoy it. Don’t try so hard.”

Tegoshi makes a skeptical face, but then his jaw falls slack and he throws his head back as Koyama takes his cock into his mouth, sucking gently on the head before swallowing the entire length and massaging the length with his tongue and throat muscles.

“That’s so hot,” Shige’s voice sounds in the distance, the fog of Koyama’s mind making it seem further away than it really is. “Suck it, Kei.”

The praise has Koyama bobbing up and down even faster, resting his head against Tegoshi’s belly that’s rising and falling with his increased breaths. Fingers tangle into Koyama’s hair and they’re not Tegoshi’s, because both of Tegoshi’s hands are balled into fists at his sides, and Koyama just opens his mouth and allows Massu to guide him.

Shige tends to Tegoshi in a different way, curling up alongside him and whispering into his ear while his fingers drift lazily along Tegoshi’s chest, teasing his nipples. Koyama can’t hear him, but it’s undoubtedly filthy and has Tegoshi shuddering beneath them, thrusting into Koyama’s mouth that’s controlled by Massu.

“Oh, I’m close,” Tegoshi calls out, and Koyama sucks intently on the head of Tegoshi’s cock while pressing his tongue into the bundle of nerves underneath it. “Kei-chan, don’t stop.”

Tegoshi’s whining and squirming like something’s holding him back, but then Massu leans down and licks his way past Tegoshi’s lips, distracting him enough for his body to convulse and let go into Koyama’s mouth. Koyama drinks him down and presses a kiss to Tegoshi’s cock as it softens and shakes with the rest of him. It takes all three of them to hold him down as he rides out what looks like an incredibly intense orgasm, sending a wave of pleasure crashing over Koyama like he’d actually come again.

Then Massu pulls Koyama into a surprising yet soulful kiss and pulls back enough to lick his lips. “Tegoshi needs to drink more fruit juice,” he comments, and Tegoshi snorts unattractively.

A glance over to Shige shows that he’d actually fallen asleep, relaxed and sated as he clings to Tegoshi’s arm and breathes evenly into Tegoshi’s shoulder. Koyama starts to coo at him, but Tegoshi’s using his other arm to reach out to Koyama and Koyama can’t deny the youngest of their group anything, especially when he’s helpless to fight it.

Tegoshi kisses like he sings, forcefully and captivating, earning every iota of Koyama’s attention until he forgets everything except Tegoshi’s lips and tongue. He’s gradually brought back by Massu’s weight relocating beneath him, settling against Tegoshi’s other side and urging Koyama into his arms.

“I thought you couldn’t share a bed with me?” Koyama teases Massu, snuggling happily into the group embrace.

“To be honest, I’ll probably crash on the couch,” Massu says, his voice even and casual like the four of them hadn’t just had sex together. “But I can hold you until you fall asleep.”

“I’m not tired,” Koyama says, but his body betrays him, muscles softening and eyelids getting heavy. “I don’t want this to end.”

“This?” Tegoshi repeats, interrupting himself with an epic yawn that seems to test the limits of his jaw. “This is only the beginning.”

As Koyama falls asleep, surrounded by damp skin and beating hearts, Koyama feels on top of the world. He can’t remember what it felt like to be lonely, and if tonight was any indication, he won’t ever have to feel it again.


End file.
